


他是光1⃣️2⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	他是光1⃣️2⃣️

早上4点准时降落在上海浦东国际机场，因为走了贵宾通道，所以他们很快坐上车去了男人在上海的别墅。  
两个小男孩在飞机上休息了几个小时，现在兴致盎然，叽叽喳喳说个不停。  
吃早餐时，男人表示有事要亲自去处理，已经订好乐园6小时尊享导览服务，第一天让人送他们俩自己去玩，第二天蜘蛛侠活动他尽量陪他们一起。  
好在一切顺利，如果不是导览人员一直称呼Peter为“Mr Stark”的话。  
他是个温柔的男孩子，不好意思告诉导览他是“Mr Parker”，只是全程尴笑，直到一次他去洗手间，导览没找到人，高呼“Mr Stark，Peter Stark！”他才反应过来，人家没叫错人。  
男孩红了脸，特别想听他男人的声音，手在手机上转了一圈，又收了起来，他不想打扰男人的工作。虽然他总希望男人能时刻陪在身边。  
“加油，Spider-Man！”收拾好心情，Peter走出了洗手间，“ I’m here！”  
导览松了口气，听说安排这位的是总部都得罪不起的大人物，万一出什么问题，他和整个上海迪士尼就全完了。  
所以全程没敢让他离开自己的视线，服务殷勤周到。  
两个好朋友随着引导一起玩了飞越地平线，雷鸣山飘流，在探险家独木舟上看到巡游的杰克船长，下船没轮上合影留念，看了剧场“杰克船长惊天大冒险”，出来直接去了加勒比海盗-沉落宝藏之战，因为实在太棒了，两人连刷三次，发现结局居然还不同，依依不舍地去在旁边的巴博萨烧烤吃了著名的烤肋排饭，一边吃还一边同坐船上的小海盗们打招呼互动。  
下午在城堡前留影发了ins，逛了逛爱丽丝梦游仙境迷宫，就坐在米奇大街等花车巡游时间，之后去了漫威英雄总部，Ned看到有化妆成蜘蛛侠和人合影的，冲Peter大呼小叫，吓得小蜘蛛直叫他闭嘴。  
看到Mark1，Mark2，⋯反浩克装甲等时，一股自豪感油然而生，这是他天才的男人做出来的，他好想他在这里，于是他飞快发了条信息过去，没一会，男人发来Facetime。  
“玩得开心吗？”男人穿着正装，耀眼的无法逼视。  
“Yes，sir。”男孩笑着，“您看我身后一一”  
把手机环拍了一周，男孩重新出现在屏幕上，“这些都还原的好棒！这么多人都在称赞您，我特别自豪！”  
隔着屏幕，男人也感受到了男孩的激动，忽然感觉自己之前遭受的一切苦难都是为了这一刻的美好隽永，他的男孩总是能直击他内心。  
所以他暗自下了一个决定。  
————————————————  
“Hey, girl！ don't touch his butt！”  
在Peter身穿战衣和一位女粉丝合影时，她趁机揩油，摸了一下他挺翘的小屁股（说的就是你!)，墙角那一排Mark突然走出来一位。  
人群发出惊呼连连。走出来的不是Mark3或Mark4，居然是Mark47！！之前明明没有这一台装备的！  
“Why？”女孩居然抱住了Peter，丝毫不顾男孩羞涩的不知所措，饶有兴致地问。  
“Because he is my boy。”Mark47打开，那个举世瞩目的亿万富豪，花花公子，发明家，慈善家走了出来，他穿着笔挺的西装，还抽空戴上了墨镜。  
他拉过Peter的胳膊环上自己的腰，占有性地揽住他的肩膀，傲娇地说：“You can take pictures and you can't touch him。”  
所有围观的人都被眼前这一幕惊呆了，女粉丝开始尖叫，人潮汹涌向两人而来。  
多亏现场保安人员多，粉丝还不算太多，没一会，骚动就控制了下来。门口处保安已经开始限流。Ned在一旁默默擦汗。  
女孩笑得像朵花一样，一边祝福，一边拿着手机狂拍两人。  
之后很多人要求和他们俩一起拍照，尽管他们以为遇上两位高仿超英，也兴奋地要晕倒，如果知道是真的，估计都能冲出大气层。  
没过多久，TS就兴趣缺缺地去了工作间，只有PP还在笑的一脸阳光和粉丝互动。  
Peter小心翼翼地抱起一位女粉丝怀里的小婴儿，笑着同她交流，一边对着摄影师摆着pos，大家都在旁边拍这有爱的一幕。  
“小蜘蛛⋯你抱的那个小天使是谁家的？”男人从一旁工作间走出来，又成功引起一片惊呼，实在太帅了！  
男孩抬头扬起比太阳还要耀眼的笑脸，“是我们的宝宝呀！”  
“Wow～和你一样可爱，kid”TS抱住他亲了一下太阳穴，“我爱你们。”  
闪光灯和尖叫再次引爆，小姑娘们完全控制不了自己，拼命发微博和朋友圈。  
Ned在一旁默默翻白眼，怕不是个大傻子吧？光天化日之下秀恩爱，也不怕被认出来！他无论如何也想不到，他最好的兄弟居然和钢铁侠结婚了，还很幸福甜蜜的样子，这世界太疯狂了！  
事情本来一直顺利，直到一位小朋友下楼梯踩空，小蜘蛛听到惊呼，嗖的一下放了根蛛丝荡过去救了人，他才发现事情不太妙。  
“Nice work，kid！”男人的声音响起，“It's time for us to leave。”  
男孩也知道自己做了件蠢事，乖乖跟粉丝们打了个招呼，不顾阻拦走了。


End file.
